


Crenny Oneshots

by Blumpet



Category: South Park
Genre: BDSM, Craig is daddy material, Crenny, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Love, M/M, Sometimes under age, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Craig, Twenny, bottom Kenny, kenny needs some cold water, romantic, shower scenes, soft Craig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumpet/pseuds/Blumpet
Summary: This oneshot book is dedicated soley to Crenny. That DOESN'T mean that it's only them by themselves bc I like some Tweak, Craig and Kenny stuff, but those will usually just involve kinky sex. Also, I stan bottom Kenny and ik a lot of people like him being the top but sorry, no top Kenny here. Anywho, requests open, I'll pretty much do anything so don't be shy ;^And also this isn't just a smut book either, prepare for sweet stuffs too.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick & Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 26
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

I'm pretty excited to do this book, I feel like I'm not good at doing actual books bc I get bored with them pretty quickly but long one shots should be great, also I want this to be a good quality book so pls give me help, constructive criticism and any advice you have!

Kudos and comments greatly encourage me

(But I like comments more :])

Also, the current time of me creating this book is 4 am so I have no energy to write one right now, but one will be out tomorrow? Smut or fluff?


	2. Calm down!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackassess insult/cat call Kenny...with Craig around...
> 
> Lime story

Craig and Kenny had a special type of relationship. People usually just jumped to "friends with benefits" and the two boys never bothered to correct them, because _they_ didn't know what they were. But each knew, they weren't just in it for the sex. 

Currently the two of them were walking next to each other on the sidewalk, the dark sky making it obvious that it was night. They weren't talking, Kenny sucking on a lollipop Craig bought him and Craig himself, smoking a cigarette. 

They did this often, walking in the middle of the night, the only light coming from street lamps and the vibrant signs on gas stations and convenience stores. It was these times that Craig couldn't help wonder what relationship they _really_ had. Looking down at the blonde he saw his small but rough hands, caused by his many part time jobs that were usually physically demanding, and felt such a strong desire to hold it.

But Craig was positive Kenny wasn't the type for romance, he had been known as the town pervert and "slut" since he was 8 and never seemed bothered about it, in fact he joked about it as well. 

_Does he ever feel like hugging me? Or holding MY hand? Maybe he wants to just cuddle sometimes, or have cheesy flirty conversations...could I say he was...mine?_

Craig had his mind swirling with these thoughts and he started getting frustrated at the calm indifference Kenny had. 

_I don't WANT to just be "fuck buddies"...fuck him anyways..._

"HEY SLUT!" A loud voice shattered the silence and Craig's escalating thoughts.

Kenny rolled his eyes but Craig shot his head to the direction of the insulting words. There were two boys, one smoking a jule and the other one leaning agaisnt the wall of a car shop to their left. Craig, and everyone was used to this when they would hang out with Kenny, so they would all just ignore it and it wouldn't be a problem. But tonight was different for Craig, he was fucking LIVID. 

"What the fuck did you say?" Craig said, his voice the same dull tone it always was, but there was a certain edge to it, the same edge he gets when someone says something bad about Stripe. 

Kenny looked up at Craig, shocked. He was not the only one either, the two boys lost their "cool" composure for a second. They quickly got it back though. 

"What's your deal fag? He's just a fuck buddy, fuck off." The boy who was leaning against the wall said, challenging. 

Craig looked down at Kenny, who was likewise looking up at Craig. Kenny's eyes were a darker, cloudy blue, and they were given an interesting shade from the neon lights. In fact, his whole face glowed from them, his small but plump lips were parted slightly, and his freckles seemed to dust his whole face sparingly. 

They weren't just fuck buddies. They **weren't.**

Craig broke his gaze and walked, seemingly calm, towards the two virgins, in reality, he was burning with pent up rage. 

"What, pretty boy? You that triggered or some- UNGH" his words were cut off with a blow from Craig's fist, his head jutting to the left. Kenny couldn't even gasp, but stared, his mouth gaping. This caught off the smoking kid as well, who just stood there, looking at the groaning guy. 

Craig cracked his knuckles and shook off the hand he used to punch with, his eyes betraying no emotion, which unnerved the guys even more. 

"You, you bastard!" The punched guy shouted giving one last caring rub to his now bruised jaw. He pulled his arm back and swung, but he acted out in anger and his punch was easily dodged with Craig just slightly leaning back. Craig took one last drag, threw his cigarette down and crushed it. 

"Nice one." He said before lunging his arms forward and grabbing the guy's collar. He pulled him in with one hand and socked him on the cheek with the other. Still holding onto him, he lifted his knee and dealt a quick one to the wounded boys junk. 

He groaned and reached down instinctively to his hurting friend, Craig roughly shook him till his head was forced up and dealt another swift punch, this time at his left eye. Finally Kenny snapped out of it and ran towards Craig who was preparing another hit to the already defeated boy, his useless friend doing nothing.

"Craig! What the hell are you doing?!" Kenny yelled, trying to pull Craig away, but he held onto his collar with fierce stubbornness. With a few more tugs Craig huffed and threw him onto the pavement. The boy immediately cringed over, his **d i c k** still in pain.

Kenny was going to shout at Craig but Craig's eyes fell down to him, his gaze strong and filled with determination, a quick shiver ran down Kenny's back. Craig turned to the unharmed boy, 

"Uh, i-i didn't say anything dude!" He said, quick to defend. Craig nodded his head at him,

"Beat it," he said, "and take that crying bitch with you."

The kid nodded and immediately bent down, helping his crouching friend up and led him limping away. Craig stood there, watching the two disappear into the darkness. Kenny could tell that Craig was still tense and he didn't know what to say, he was still confused. He'd been with Kenny when people would shout at him before, why did he act like that this time? Craig turned around and started to walk away, leaving Kenny just standing there. 

Kenny scowled and ran after him _again._

_this idiot! He better explain himself._

"what the FUCK was that about?!" Kenny yelled at him when he caught up with him. 

"You just beat that guy's ass, what is wrong with you?!" 

Craig growled.

"Did you seriously just _growl_ at me?? You need to cal- HEY!"

Craig grabbed Kenny by his arm, his grip tight. He pulled him to the side of a closed store and shoved him against the brick wall. 

"What-what the hell??" Kenny stuttered. Craig pressed himself against Kenny's body and looked down at him. Kenny's arms now hung uselessly at his sides, Craigs hands pressed agaisnt the wall.

"Hey..." Kenny "protested" quietly, his face flushed. 

"Shut up." Craig whispered harshly. He moved his right hand under Kenny's chin and forced his head up, the back of his head pushed against the wall. Craig took a moment to gaze at every inch of Kenny's exposed face. Due to Kenny's uncomfortable head position he swallowed thickly and kept his lips parted to breathe more easily. 

"You're fucking _mine_ McCormick." He said possessively, his voice gravely. Before Kenny could say or do anything Craig bent his head down and smashed his lips onto Kenny's. 

"Mmf-" Kenny groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. Craig moved his lips against Kenny's and delighted in the feeling of Kenny squirming underneath him, small muffled moans coming out of him. Craig moved the hand that was holding up Kenny's chin and placed a firm hand around his neck. Kenny thought his knees would buckle, he never thought someone choking him would feel so good. But it wasn't just "someone" it was Craig. His words, "you're mine" echoing in Kenny's mind. 

"Ah~" Kenny gasped out quickly as their lips parted just for a second so that Craig could get a better angle. He closed back onto Kenny's mouth and slid his tongue into his mouth. Their teeth clashed and their tongues moved together, as their desperation grew. Kenny whined and tried to rub against Craig, but Craig just pressed into him harder.

Kenny lifted his hands and grabbed Craig's waist, gliding his hands up his stomach and rested them onto his chest. Craig pulled away, causing Kenny to whine, but his whines changed to strained moans as Craig tightened his hold around his neck. 

"Look at me." Craig demanded. Kenny obeyed and looked at Craig's almost gray eyes, his mouth hung open.

"Tell me who you belong to."

"Y-you." Kenny whispered, his erection growing. Craig growled and choked him harder. 

"Louder, and say my fucking name." 

"I- I belong to you Craig!" Kenny gasped as his hand reached up to Craig's choking one to grip it.

"Good boy...but I need more proof, you're coming home with me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go :D. I'm thinking of leaving it there and you guys can finish it using your imagination. But if enough people want a part 2 I will write it.


	3. Snugglebunnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a cookie if you somehow know where snugglebunnies is from. 
> 
> Fluff 
> 
> Karen is 12 and Kenny is 16

Kenny was laying on his bed, scratch that, his mattress as Karen was cutting out star shapes from cheep toilet paper, humming. He exhaled a sigh and ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

He glanced at Karen who was carefully coloring the toilet paper stars with markers, the colored fluid soaking through them immediately no matter how light Karen was coloring. It wasn't long before Karen huffed and threw the markers down frustrated. 

"Kenny I'm bored! Can you take me to Tricia's house?" Karen asked quietly.

"Uh...no." Kenny answered. Karen whined and crawled onto the mattress sprawling dramatically on her back. 

"Please???? Pretty please??" Karen begged with a high pitched tone. Kenny reached over and lightly hit Karen's face with his one pillow. Karen groaned and hit Kenny's arm.

"I don't like you." Karen mumbled sitting up.

"Shame."

"Well, I'll just walk there myself! It's only a few blocks away." Karen said confidently. Kenny scoffed, "Not a chance kid."

Karen sighed and got up, flopping back down on the floor and started coloring on her hand instead. Kenny felt bad as he was being self centered. The reason he didn't want to go over to the Tucker's house is that his boyfriend, Craig, was there. That sounds bad, but there was a good reason, a weird one, but still a reason.

For two days now Kenny was taking a break from Craig, and he hated it. He felt that they were having _too much sex._ Yes it was ironic, he was painfully aware of it, but he was genuinely worried that they would lose everything they liked about eachother that didn't evolve sex. Who knows, they could eventually just turn into fuck buddies and he did not want that at all. 

When he told Craig that they should take a break from touching each other and instead act like friends, Craig thought it was stupid. His defence was that they would instead lose their love for each other. Both were making no sense, and both hated being away from each other. 

Now it became a thing of pride, neither wanted to give in. But seeing Karen bored and depressed hurt Kenny more then a knife, and those hurt a lot. 

_well, dropping Karen off isn't visting Craig, I'll just drop her off and leave. Craig might be out, but like...it wouldn't even matter if he was in because I'm just dropping her off. _

"fuck it," Karen perked up at Kenny's voice. "Put a sweatshirt on, I'll drop you off." 

Karen scrambled up and jumped on Kenny hugging his neck. 

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up." Kenny muttered. He likewise put on an oversized yellow sweatshirt and slipped on his shoes. They left the house and Karen skipped out in front of Kenny, eager to get to their house. Kenny felt nervousness in the pit of his stomach and mentally kicked himself. 

Soon they were walking up to Craig's house, sooner then Kenny liked. 

_Don't have Craig answer the door, don't have Craig answer the_ door. Kenny chanted over in his head as he knocked on the door. He heard steps approach the door and he could already tell it was Craig's steps. The door opened and the tall, dark haired and slightly muscular Craig stood in front of him. Kenny gulped as Craig wore soccer shorts and no shirt. 

_dammit, why did he have to be shirtless?!_

Karen ran past Craig and up the stairs throwing a careless, "hi Craig." 

Craig's face betrayed no emotion except his eyes which were filled with humor and smugness. Kenny felt like running into Craig's arms, which weren't even open to him. His left arm was resting on the door frame and his right hung at his side. Craig's dark, intimidating eyes looked down at Kenny, his black, messy and slightly fluffy hair falling into his eyes a bit. 

_god...I forgot how handsome he was...jesus christ has his lips always looked that...kissable?!_

Kenny suddenly snapped out of it and flushed, embarrassed. 

"I- I came to..drop Karen off so, I'm gonna..go now.." Kenny stumbled out awkwardly. 

"Shut the fuck up and come here." Craig said. He grabbed Kenny's arm, pulled him inside the house and shut the door. He lightly pushed Kenny against the now closed door and closed his body onto his. Kenny's large sweatshirt bunched up and tickled Craig's chest. 

He didn't say anything but just leaned down over the blonde blusher. Kenny couldn't make eye contact and look down to the left, his arms out in front of him and against Craig's chest. 

"You look so pretty." Craig mumbled into the side of Kenny's face, his nose brushing against Kenny's ear. That was all that was needed and Kenny melted into Craig's arms which immediately reached behind Kenny's back and squeezed his waist. They stood like that for a while, Craig sometimes giving butterfly kisses on Kenny's cheek and forehead. 

They both were suckers for each other, in reality they never had any actual problems, and being in each others arms showed that to them. Kenny gently pushed Craig's head to meet his. Smiling at him he leaned in and pressed his slightly chapped lips to Craig's smooth ones. After a minute of sharing the soft kiss they pulled back just slightly, their noses brushing against each other.

"Man I missed this."


	4. Well deserved treat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig has had a pretty hard day, bad classes, bad people, and bad baseball practice so Kenny helps him unwind. 
> 
> Short smut.

Craig ran his finger through his damp hair and sighed for what seemed to be the fiftieth time today. 

_man, what a shitty day._

He had gotten out of the shower and was standing in front of his locker in the locker room. Baseball practice sucked as he was totally off his game, he did bad pitching and always clipped the ball when he was batting. 

Tweek had a nervous breakdown which exhausted him mentally as it took 20 minutes to help calm his friend. Token and Clyde were having relationship issues and thought that Craig was a marriage counselor for some reason. 

And to top it all off, he got an F on his history test and he knew his parents would be more perturbed because he usually got good grades. But he realized the thing that made it truly shitty was that he couldn't spend any time with Kenny. What with him being taken up with his friends, school and practice he hadn't even been able to get a quick kiss. 

The most he had seen of Kenny that day was when he was doing practice and Kenny was doing track. Kenny caught his eye and winked, subtly lifting up his short track shorts to give Craig a lil peek. Craig thought he wouldn't be able to stop himself from walking over to him and tackling him to the ground, but just then practice finished and he went into the shower rooms.

Craig rustled around his locker trying to find a clean shirt. He had on black Adidas pants and just wanted to go home. Maybe he'd call Kenny to come over, but of course his parents were both going to be home which would be annoying to worry about. Then again, the main menace would be his bratty sister Tricia who was the biggest cock blocker. 

He also didn't know if he had the energy to fuck Kenny, he definitely needed something to help him relax, that was for sure. And unfortunately an orgasm was the only thing he could come up with. He found a white wife beater and was about to put it on when he felt smooth arms wrap around his waist and a chest push up against his back. He let out a long exhale. 

"Hi stud." 

Kenny lifted his head and rested it on Craig's shoulder, he blew softly into Craig's ear earning a shiver and a sigh. 

"Today sucked." Craig said quietly, he turned around and faced his blonde boyfriend who kept his arms wrapped around Craig's waist. Craig rested his chin untop of Kenny's head so Kenny placed the side of his face against Craig's smooth chest. Kenny slowly rubbed his waist and nodded.

"Tell me about." He mumbled. 

"What happened to you?" Craig asked. Kenny rolled his eyes even though Craig couldn't see it. 

"Stan was hungover and extra depressed from Wendy breaking up with him and since I'm good friends with Wendy she complained to me as well. Kyle and Cartman had an actual fight so Kyle's pissed and Cartman is bugging me now because Kyle is avoiding him." Kenny replied dryly. 

"But these annoyances happen like once a week so I'm kind of used to it." Kenny said, "but I heard about Tweek, been a while since he had a breakdown. That must have sucked, he good now?" 

Craig nodded, "yeahhh, he's alright. It's just because he did crack again. I thought he was done for good, don't know where he got it from."

They stood in silence, which bored Kenny. 

"Welp." He suddenly said and pushed away from Craig. Craig looked down confused and annoyed at being let go. 

"This whole day sucked for you, it might as well continue, but I'll take over from here, I know when my baby's pent up." Kenny said, whispering the last part into Craig's ear. Craig felt a shiver go down his spine. He knew exactly what he meant and _god_ he needed this. 

Craig watched Kenny sink to his knees and gently grope Craig, getting him hard immediately. Craig groaned and pressed his head against his locker door. 

Kenny hooked his fingers under the hem of Craig's pants and slowly lowered it just enough to see Craig's gray boxers. He flipped the band of his briefs and slid them down slowly until Craig's erection popped out. Craig slid one of his hands through Kenny's hair but didn't grasp it.

Slowly, Kenny started to slide his left hand up and down Craig's dry cock. Kenny looked up at Craig who still had his head against the locker. 

"Wow...you must have really been pent up to get this much pleasure from me just stroking you. If that's the case, this is gonna feel great." Kenny said quietly, licking his lips. 

"For fucks sake Kenny, just suck me off already." Craig swore frustrated. 

"Yessir." Kenny said. 

Leaning down he brought his tongue out and slowly swirled around the tip of Craig's dick with the flat side of his tongue. He felt Craig tighten his grip in his hair, subtly trying to bring Kenny lower. 

"Patience handsome." Kenny reprimanded.

He wrapped his hand around the base of Craig's cock and slid his mouth just over the tip, carefully sucking it. Craig let out a slight hiss and started bunching up Kenny's hair, loosening it and smoothing it down as his breathing got heavier. 

Kenny started getting impatient himself as he took a few more centimeters down his length. Kenny moaned as he felt his jaw stretch making Craig gasp. Kenny started to steadily move his mouth down, endeavoring to take all of him. He'd blown Craig plenty of times but he always had to be careful when taking Craig's whole length as Craig was 3 inches longer then the average length. 

Kenny breathed through his nose as he reached Craig's hilt and very slowly bobbed his head just a bit, feeling the tip hit the back of his throat. Craig sighed through slightly parted lips and looked down at Kenny. It was always a holy sight to see Kenny on his knees, his eyes closed and his mouth around Craig's cock.

"Go...faster." Craig breathed out, needing more. Kenny just hummed around Craig, the vibration affecting Craig's member. Craig dragged his hand over his eyes and groaned as he bucked his hips. Kenny gagged and drew his mouth off of Craig entirely, glaring at him as tears instinctively glazed his eyes. 

"Apologize." Kenny commanded. Craig rolled his eyes but was opening his mouth to "apologize" but as he looked at Kenny, kneeling before him, his lips red and swollen, he changed his mind. He gripped the back of Kenny's head and shoved him down onto his dick. Craig forced him to take it all in one go. Naturally, Kenny gagged and tears now welled up in his eyes. 

Craig didn't move to let Kenny go but instead pulled his head back to the tip. 

"Sit on your haunches." Craig ordered and Kenny shifted immediately.

"Hands between your legs and lean forward, you know how I like it."

Kenny blushed and obeyed, stretching his arms between his spread thighs and leaning into Craig. 

"...that's right. You're so pretty like this." Craig muttered quietly. Kenny smiled as best he could with the tip of Craig's dick in between his parted lips.

"Are you going to be a good princess and suck me correctly or am I going to have to fuck your cute little face?" Craig said, his monotone voice sending a shiver down Kenny's spine. He nodded humbly. 

"Prove it." 

Kenny slid his mouth back over his head entirely and moved down with a steady speed. Once he reached the hilt he immediately moved back up, stopping at the head and swirled his tongue around it. Craig moaned, encouraging Kenny. Sucking in his cheeks he bobbed his head from the tip to the bottom. He breathed heavily through his nose as he sped up, getting a real rhythm. 

He felt Craig push his head along with his bobs (that sounds odd). Kenny moaned making Craig gasp and hold onto Kenny's hair tighter. 

"Fuck, that's it...I know you can go faster, come on baby." Craig grunted as he moved his hips against Kenny, loving the feeling of Kenny's lips when it would push against Craig's hilt. Kenny sped up but now placed his hand around his shaft and moved it up and down along with his mouth. 

Craig closed his eyes and groaned,

"God-yes. I want to cum on your gorgeous face." He breathed out. Kenny looked up at Craig's closed eyes. Suddenly Craig pulled Kenny off his dick and without letting him lose the feeling started stroking himself. 

"Close your eyes." Was the simple order which Kenny complied to. 

Shutting his eyes he sat in anticipation, but he opened his mouth and rested his tongue against his plump bottom lip. It wasn't long until he heard Craig swear and grunt. He felt a shot of cum land on his cheek and dribble into the corners of his mouth. Another shot landed between his eyes and he was glad his eyes were closed. 

Soon his face was dripping with Craig's load, he never dared to attempt to lick his mouth but just sat there, feeling it trickle down his chin. He felt messy and used, and he loved every second of it. He perked up and blushed when he heard the click of a picture being taken. Even though he felt content being drenched in Craig's cum, it was starting to dry and irritate his face.

He whimpered and Craig chuckled.

"Alright, alright, I was just enjoying the view." Kenny heard rustling and water trickling. He felt Craig kneel down in front of him. Presently he felt the welcome feeling of warm damp cloth run again his face, cleaning off the mess. 

"Okay, you're all cleaned up." Craig said. Kenny opened his eyes and smiled at Craig who gave him a sleepy smile back. 

"Thanks honey." He whispered. 

"You're welcome Tucks." Kenny whispered back and pecked his lips. 

"Wanna come over and watch a movie? I still need some recovery cuddles." Craig asked.

Kenny nodded happily and they left the locker room holding hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao this isn't short and I used the word "hilt" too much. I hope y'all enjoyed nevertheless. Requests are open so give em to me. And y'all have a Merry Christmas. Or a happy hanukkah :)


	5. Come here I'm drunk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this crenny animatic: https://youtu.be/frj58gJj3Wg 
> 
> Fluff with some lime action. 
> 
> They are both 16.

The bass amplified music pumped throughout the whole house. Litter that consisted of red cliche plastic cups and cigarette butts were spewed everywhere and a combination of laughter, shouts and swearing proved that a huge party was being thrown. 

The thrower of the party was the richest kid in South Park, Token. Only a select group of people were personally invited, the rest just...showed up. The few of importance that were invited were Clyde, Craig and Kyle surprisingly. Over the years Kyle and Token developed a relationship that mainly consisted of mutual respect for each other. 

Craig, the black haired, smooth faced and fairly attractive boy sat at an expensive bar table, staring in front of him as he tried to keep his mind from straying. He was confused, usually when he got buzzed he'd fantasize about Tweek and occasionally Thomas, but recently he lost the appeal he found in the two blondes. For a short period of time he wasn't attracted to, or desired anyone which made drinking pretty boring.

But that had changed just a few days ago when he was assigned to be partners with Kenny for some school assignment. When the third blonde showed up to his house he set straight to careless flirting with Craig. He at first rolled his eyes but later when Kenny had left and he thought about Kenny's flirting, a strange feeling came over him.

He reasoned with himself that the reason he felt flustered was because no _guy_ had ever flirted with him. And Kenny had the blonde thing going for him, and pretty, small freckles going for him, and the plumpest lips he'd ever seen for a guy that Craig obsessed over with the thought of biting them going for him... _NO._

He jolted himself up and rubbed his eyes. He didn't know why he was so adamant about not crushing on Kenny. He just felt like he shouldn't, that he'd lose somehow if he succumbed to liking him. Suddenly his phone buzzed and he looked down to see none other then Kenny's name come up. He wanted to answer but his finger seemed to move on his own and he rejected the call. 

_**KENNY** _

Kenny smirked when he saw his call get cut off. He looked up at the dark, starless sky and his smirk faded. He felt...alone, and cold. Why was he like this? He fell in love with people he never would have a chance with, first it was Kyle (I'm a small K2 shipper) who only had eyes for the hopeless Stan, then it was Bebe who was dating Clyde and now Craig who he knew liked Tweek. But Craig was different, he loved Craig since he was 10 and Kyle and Bebe were just disappointing crushes. 

He just wanted to be held, to be someone that somebody else wanted, to feel _special_ but he had never felt that. He didn't even have a special best friend that seemingly everyone else had, he was always just hopping from one group of friends to the next. He was generally liked but it wasn't the same. He felt like a nobody. 

Lost in his depressing thoughts he jumped when he heard his crummy phone buzz. 

Craig: come here, I'm drunk. 

_**CRAIG** _

Craig sighed and stared into the illegal contents of his cup. He swirled it, almost mesmerized by how the alchohol sloshed and twirled. Kenny entered his thoughts and now he was too drunk to forbid them to stay. He could only think of his slender, really too thin of a body, his rough but small hands, his pretty neck that seemed like it would be heaven to kiss and he fantasized about running his own, smoother hands up his body, the way Kenny's body would twist and churn beneath him. 

He couldn't resist it, he needed to have Kenny in his arms, and he needed him now, and tomorrow and the day after tomorrow. He just needed to have Kenny. He pulled out his phone and sent the text. 

_**KENNY** _

Kenny looked down at his phone, his heart thumping and his hands shaking. What did this mean? Kenny looked around his empty surroundings and thought about where Craig might be. Then it dawned upon upon him that he was probably at Token's party. Kenny shoved his phone in his pocket and ran towards the direction of Token's house. 

After what seemed like forever he went through the imposing gates and entered the open mansion. He had been to a few of Token's party so he knew that it was in the huge basement. He shoved past the countless drunk teenagers and tried to not get nauseous from the rapidly moving disco lights. 

He soon found himself in a less populated area and entered a small room. There he saw Craig sitting on the end of the bed, his face lit up by his phone. He didn't look up as Kenny approached him but also didn't flinch when Kenny grabbed his phone and threw it. Kenny pushed Craig down and straddled Craig who didn't fight against the younger boy. 

Kenny hovered his face ever so closely to Craig's, their noses just brushing up against each others. Though the obvious music and noise showed that they were indeed still at a party, to them it just sounded like background music. Kenny felt like he was in a daze, sitting on Craig's lap, inches from his face. Craig, likewise was not convinced this was actually happening, this didn't feel like his fantasies, it felt so much better. 

Craig looked at Kenny's red face, his chapped but rosy lips were slightly parted and his overwhelmingly blue eyes were, well, overwhelming him. He felt Kenny's small legs pressed against his hips and he softly, almost carefully, placed his hands on Kenny's waist. Kenny exhaled. 

"Cra~AH" Kenny yelped when Craig suddenly flipped themselves over, his hands still on his waist but now he was between Kenny's legs. Kenny dropped his arms and laid them besides his own head. Neither said anything and Craig, now having his Kenny finally underneath him crushed his lips onto Kenny's cold ones. Kenny moaned and immediately kissed back. He wanted it to be messy and fast paced, it was what he was used to, but Craig's slow and steady kissing forced him to be slow himself. 

He always thought slow, smooth kissing would be boring but now that he was actually getting kissed like it, he was obsessed with it. The main reason was because it was romantic, something he never felt, but always wanted to. Craig separated his lips for a second before kissing Kenny again. From Craig's amazing short kisses and the feeling of his hands moving up against his sides Kenny thought he would actually faint. 

He felt weak and he couldn't restrain a shaky moan from escaping when he felt Craig's hands suddenly come into content with his bare skin. Craig slithered his hands underneath Kenny's shirt and rubbed all the way down from his hips to his chest. Craig separated his lips completely from Kenny's and kissed down his cheeks to his jaw and finally down to his smooth neck.

"Craig...oh god." Kenny felt like he was on laughing gas, completely at peace, feeling like nothing bad could happen and he felt the happiest he had ever felt before. Craig himself had never done this to a guy, he had slept with girls before, but always imagined it being Tweek or someone else. Now he was actually touching a guy, not only a guy but Kenny. The kid who would disappear randomly, the kid who was poor, the kid who was a pervert. That's what he had always seen Kenny as, that's what everyone had always seen Kenny as.

But being in his arms and hearing his soft sighs he suddenly saw him in a different way. He remembered all the times he saw Kenny defend people, even if he got beat up, how he worked so many hard cheap jobs to support his worthless family. He remembered how often he was with Karen and it dawned on him that Karen had never been as skinny as Kenny. 

So many people in South Park were fraudulent, sick and crass people who were selfish and seemingly heartless. He stopped kissing Kenny's neck and looked up at Kenny's half lidded eyes. He was so much different, he was...he was..

"..Craig?" Kenny whispered, looking up at Craig confused. "Are you okay?"

Craig stared at Kenny. 

He was an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe that ending is a little weird but whatever. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed, I really recommend watching the crenny animatic. 
> 
> Just like I got inspo from this video I would love getting ideas from you!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always encouraging. 
> 
> Night <3


	6. Axe Body Spray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I know that at least one of my readers knows this story, this is just copy and pasted from a oneshot I have already written. I've been pretty busy and I'm lacking inspiration but I wanted to update this for the people who haven't read it yet there will be some light changes tho. Two parter. 
> 
> Smut. (BDSM vibes)

Kenny was in the back of the gas station opening up a box of axe body spray as they were being bought at a concerningly high rate.

"God, I'm NOT looking forward to going to school tomorrow, gonna smell like a bunch of pigs bathed in chemicals." He mumbled to himself as he started to line the cancerous cans on the table the box was on.

The door opened but Kenny didn't move to acknowledge it as he supposed it to just be his coworker. But when he felt arms snake through his and wrap around his waist, he jumped.

"Oh my go- what the hell are you doin here Craigeth?" He said to the culprit who had laid his head in the crook of Kenny's neck. Craig would never be caught dead smelling like how almost every other teenager smelled like, which was the beforehand mentioned axe body spray. Instead, he always carried the scent that reminded Kenny of harry potter, he never was able to figure out what the scent actually was, but it always made him feel safe, which was hard for Kenny to feel.

"Well, mister? Where's the explanation? You aren't allowed back here" Kenny said in a "talking to a kid in trouble" tone. In reality, no one would give one flying shit if a robber came in and stole all the axe bod-

"I missed you." Was the extremely quiet mumble that came from the taller dork. Now Kenny struggled to keep up his fake composure, wanting to melt.

"Yeah, well you're stil- oh jesus-"  
He stumbled his words for at that moment Craig started giving butterfly kisses to his neck which was one of Kenny's greatest weaknesses, but he had many when it came to his Tucks.

"Mmmm. That's not fair Tucker, I'm tryna be mad at you." Kenny whined like a child as he braced himself against the table with his hands.

"But I missed you" he said in between kisses.

By this point Kenny had given up his act and succumbed to Craig's soft kisses. He raised his arm and placed it behind Craig's bent head in a way that one would think to be uncomfortable but was, in fact, a very nice position. And Kenny would have stayed in that position if he didn't hear the obnoxious jingle that announced a large group of teenage boys, which was betrayed by their voices and Kenny knew what they were there for.

He let out a sigh and moved to detach Craig's tight grip only for Craig to let out an affronted grunt and squeeze tighter.

"Craig, honey, I have to sell fake adultness to these guys." Kenny said in an attempt to convince his clingy boyfriend. Instead Craig just scoffed and made no move to lessen his grip.

"Hey...remember when we were 11 and I'd call you Tucker, and you called me McCormick? And then I'd kick your ass? It's been a few years, but I can still kick your ass."

"Mhm." Craig said absentmindedly and emotionless.

"Tucker I swear to god, ever since this stupid _~axe body spray~_ started getting sold over here something has taken over the majority of the guys here, and if I don't please the macho wannabes they gon get UNHINGED"

No response.

"Mnmmm~ please darlin? I promise I'll come over tonight and we can cuddle allll night!" Kenny said, making sure to purr out the word "darlin". Craig had weaknesses of his own as well, as he shifted slightly and raised his head.

"Right after your shift ends?" He said, hardly louder then a whisper.

"Yep, my shift ends at 5:00pm, so with the walk, I'll be there at 5:15 otay?"

"Fine." Was the curt response as he drew away from Kenny, who immediately felt cold.

"Don't worry Craigster, I'll be at your house exactly at 5:15!" Kenny called out to Craig who was in the middle of opening the door. Craig turned his head to glance at the grinning blonde.

"You'd better."


	7. Sister Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Axe Body Spray.

"How much for overtime?" Kenny asked his manager who approached him with a request that he stay longer.The hemployee who was supposed to start her shift after Kenny's was done, was going to be late.

  
"Listen, if it's more then an hour, I'll give you 20 bucks."  
Kenny rolled his eyes but agreed, his normal wage was 9 dollars an hour so it was a pretty good deal in the grand scheme of things.

~its a timeskip idiots~

The employee showed up 45 minutes later but she said that she would tell their stingy manager that she arrived after an hour and 5 minutes so that Kenny could get the 20 dollars. After Kenny gathered his things he left the gas station with not a care in world, that is until he received a text from Craig.

Craigmeister: what? You want get fucked up tonight or something? You have 5 minutes to be in my room.

Kenny stared at his phone confused, but soon he felt his stomach drop, his face contorting into one of horror. He fucking forgot.

*bing*

Criagmeister: 4.

Kenny snapped out of it, feeling sick he started sprinting into the direction of Craig's house. 

_it take 15 minutes to get to his house! He can't expect me to actually make it in tim-_

Kenny's thoughts stopped as realization hit him, Craig didn't want him to make it in time.

Although he housed about a thousand, seemingly carnivorous butterflies in the pit of his stomach he grasped onto the determination TO make it in time.

He had just about reached the entrance to the neighborhood.

Craigmeister: 3.

Now Kenny started panicking. _what- where does he live?!? What- what street is it?!_

Craigmeister: 2.

It seemed that time was moving slowly, the winter wind made it hard for him to breathe, he could clearly hear his frantic panting and his legs felt like they were moving on their own.

This was truly..the only type of terror he enjoyed.

He finally saw familiar territory, _so close...come, come on Kenny_!

His phone buzzed but he didn't bother to check, he knew who it was from, and what it said. He only had 60 seconds, but he saw his destination and he saw a light in a room he knew so well. All he had to do was climb into the room. He was quite good at this, usually. But now his fingers were numb and shaking and it didn't seem like they were capable of grabbing onto anything.

Placing his foot onto familiar nooks and indents he was quickly approaching the window that was left cracked despite the cold winter weather.

It was cruelly humorous how eager and frantic Kenny was to only reach punishment.

He reached the window ledge, savagely slammed the window all the way open and threw himself into Craig's room right as he felt his phone buzz.

Gasping, panting and trembling, Kenny was sprawled on the relatively soft carpet. But he might as well had not even been in Craig's room as Craig didn't bother to acknowledge Kenny practically wheezing. Instead he put his phone down on his desk he was seated at and resumed typing on his computer, doing a school assignment.

Kenny tried to lift his body by pushing his trembling arms up but gave up halfway and sat on his knees, his head hanging between his thin arms. As nothing was happening and the only sound in the room was the light clacking of Craig's computer Kenny cautiously lifted his weary head up to gaze at his older boyfriend.

He somehow looked so mesmerizing just doing homework. He wore classic Adidas pants, a gray hoodie and his hair had a nice smooth wave to it with a close cut to the nape of his neck. Kenny poured over his body.

Craig played Baseball and his body proved it, he had that slender body that most 17 year old boys had and his arms, though covered by his hoodie, were toned from years of batting and pitching and Kenny almost moaned at the memory of what the lower half of his body was built like. 

Kenny, desiring to drool over his face was taken aback by Craig staring right back at him. Craig had his own eye candy in front of him, but a different type.

From the intense running and the cold wind Kenny's cheeks carried a natural red flush, his lips were equally as red but they looked chapped and his golden hair was all disheveled. To top it all off, was Kenny's trembling form, and it wasn't caused by the winter exercise. Whenever he saw his beautiful Kenny in a vulnerable position, both mind and body, it always gave him this overwhelming feeling he could never place.

Kenny lowered his head back down, not being able to face his unwavering gaze any longer as shame started to seep into him.

"Mm...mmm." he started to whimper, almost like a nervous dog. Craig made no movement and waited until he was satisfied with Kenny's squirming.

"Look at me baby" he purred in mock gentleness. Fake or not Kenny never could resist it when Craig used his purring voice. It was the best when he would use the tone when saying his name. He slowly lifted his head but only enough so his eyes could do the rest.

"Do you want to sit on my lap?" Craig offered quietly, Kenny lifted his head all the way, confusion clearly on his face. This wasn't the first time Craig was punishing Kenny, not at all, but this was the first time he acted like this. And it scared him more then anything he'd done before.

He remained rooted in his spot, despite his arms starting to ache. Craig smiled softly, but his eyes were not. "C'mon honey, didn't you promise that we'd get to cuddle all night?" He asked, now completely turned away from his desk and facing the cowering boy.

Kenny sat still for a few seconds and started to move his left arm forward, but since he was in that rigid position for so long his right arm buckled and he collapsed, his face once again touching the floor. He burned with shame and embarrassment and tried again, his arms trembling, adding to his humility. But Craig just looked down on his disobedient and struggling boyfriend with the same smile.

Finally Kenny managed to crawl until he was in front of Craig's legs, his face flushed red, he steadied himself by placing his hands on Craig's seat, between his open legs. He pushed down and messily hoisted himself somewhat onto Craig's lap. Struggling to successfully situate himself onto Craig, he started to get mad at how Craig was doing nothing, his wounded pride starting to rouse itself.

Finally he was sitting on his lap with his back on Craig's chest but it felt extremely awkward. Kenny loved sitting on Craig's lap, but when he did Craig would also be holding his waist or scrunching him up so he felt like a squishy cat. But Craig wasn't doing anything of the sort. He was resting his right elbow on his arm chair and he still kept his left hand on his mouse.

Once again silence, but there wasn't even the clacking of a keyboard, instead as the minutes went by his feeling of insecurity and annoyance grew. There was, at least, the quiet ruffling and scratching that came from Stripe who was messing around in his cage. Kenny couldn't take it anymore,

"What..what are you doing?" He tried to sound strong but instead spoke breathy. There was no answer and Kenny started to fidget and squirm.

"Are you going to say any-"

"Shut the fuck up" Craig interrupted, but still lacing his voice with the same smooth "sweetness".

A few minutes of silence passed and Kenny decided it would just be better to be humble and apologize. "Look I'm sorry that-"

Craig suddenly raised his hand off the arm rest and placed it around Kenny's neck, choking him. Using the advantage of his hand secured around Kenny's neck he pulled Kenny's head against his body, his mouth close to Kenny's ear. Kenny went rigid. 

"What did I tell you brat?" He whispered with a harsh tone. 

"You told me to shut up."

"that's not what I said. Tell. Me. What. I. Said."

"you told me to shut the fuck up" Kenny breathed out grasping Craig's hand.

"And what did you do?" Craig asked, his breathe warming up Kenny's red neck.

"I said-"

"I didn't ask what you said, I asked what you **did** "

"I disobeyed."

"Yeah, you did, that's the second time you disobeyed today, so you know what I'm going to do?" Craig didn't wait for a response and instead released his hold on Kenny's neck and shoved him off of his lap, Kenny landing on all fours. 

He didn't give Kenny a chance to process what was going, he genuinely didn't care about him at the moment, he only cared about his body and what he was going to do with it. Grabbing the cuff of Kenny's shirt he roughly hoisted him up and shoved him to the bed, pushing him down on it. 

Kneeling on his bed with one of his legs he bent over Kenny's small form and placed his hands over Kenny's pants and started to tug them down, not bothering with unzipping or unbuttoning them. He threw them on his floor and then grabbed the hem of Kenny's sweatshirt and tugged it over his head, his shirt quickly following suit. Since he never ate enough when he was young he had a smaller then normal body for his age, though Craig endeavored to make sure Kenny was eating enough nowadays.

He stopped for just a moment with compassion in his eyes as he trailed his fingers down Kenny's thin tummy. But it didn't last long and actually seemed to fire Craig up more. Unceremoniously stripping Kenny of his boxers and shoes he threw it all on the ground and Kenny was left in full view to Craig's enjoyment and Kenny's embarrassment.

"Mm...I can never get over you're beautiful body.." Craig said, satisfaction thick in his tone. "But you're acting shy, you don't believe me? Good thing I love convincing you, but I don't really give a shit if you're feeling confident or not right now, it's enough to have you in my bed."

He abruptly stood up and grabbed something off of his dresser, roughly pulling up Kenny's head by his hair Craig wrapped his newly retrieved belt and wrapped around his head, clasping the buckle. Now Kenny was left in suspense, his eyes being completely covered.

He felt the bed move and heard shifting. He wasn't deprived of Craig's touch too long, for he felt the palms of his hands on each inner thigh, and he roughly spread them, completely exposing Kenny. He shrieked and groaned from the sudden stretch and the position forced him to arch his back, his stomach heaving up and down.

His member had been long hard and was now shamelessly laying against Kenny's stomach. For the umpteenth time he blushed from shame, for pre-cum dribbled out of his tip and onto his stomach, Craig just chuckled, cruelly. Kenny let out an involuntary gasp as he felt rough fabric and a bulge rub against his entrance as Craig leaned over his body to get something from one of his dresser drawers. Kenny could guess what it was.

He heard a cap pop open and he instantly braced himself, but nothing happened. And then a most horrible feeling came, a needy one. He couldn't help but moan and whimper as he tried to buck his hips, but using only one of his hands, Craig pushed on his lower stomach and held him still.

"Craig...Craig please, oh god I- I can't- I need it..I- AH" He yelped as Craig suddenly shoved a lubed up middle finger in him. Craig leaned in close next to Kenny's ear, 

"I don't care what you "need" love, close your mouth or I'll tape it shut, I don't want to hear your slutty voice." he whispered, barely moving his middle digit which was rooted deep inside of Kenny's writhing body. Kenny shut his mouth but couldn't restrain his whines as Craig smoothly started to rub Kenny's inside. Before Kenny's tight body was ready for it, Craig inserted his first finger alongside of his middle one, and ever so slowly started fingering him. 

"mm, good enough" Craig said non-nonchalantly, but Kenny couldn't keep quiet about this,

"what?! no! you can't fit, you barely did-" Kenny was cut off by Craig using his other hand to slap his face, Kenny gaped in surprise so Craig promptly spit in his mouth. Not giving Kenny a second chance he undid the belt around his eyes and instead shoved it in his mouth making Kenny gag.

Craig didn't speak and instead got up again to go to his bathroom. Kenny wished he had the belt over his eyes again as he was forced to see himself in the vulnerable and exposed position he was in, but he didn't dare try to close his legs, he secretly loved the naughty position. He saw Craig walk in, and noticed his shirt was off, revealing his slender but muscular torso and arms.

Craig didn't even look at Kenny and got on the bed all the way kneeling in front of Kenny's exposed self, working the condom open that he got from the bathroom. Kenny couldn't bear the fantastic view and closed his eyes, allowing his head to rest on the pillow as he heard the rustling of Craig sliding his pants down. 

Kenny let out soft sighs and exhales from his nose as he waited in almost calm anticipation, it was most certainly going to hurt because Craig was a lowkey sadist, but he didn't care. Running his hands along the bed he groaned and let out more whimpers and quiet moans he knew drew Craig crazy.

It was also a plan, for Craig was being tempted to become soft, desiring to please Kenny and actually earn those moans. But he wouldn't back down, Kenny was bad, and had to be punished, but seeing as he didn't want to tear Kenny's sensitive skin going in, he made sure to lube himself up and slick some lube around and slightly in Kenny's entrance.

Craig, who had removed his pants, pushed his grey briefs down just enough for his cock to be free. Having on his briefs was just a power play. He held up his now aching dick to Kenny's entrance letting the tip tease it. Kenny felt hot, uncomfortable and god he needed Craig inside of him, but he knew begging would only encourage Craig to tease some more, so he waited, not giving Craig the satisfaction to hear his whimpers.

Finally Craig couldn't wait any long and pushed his tip past Kenny's ring, Kenny immediately tensing around him. Craig groaned quietly when he first got past the tight barrier and found it possible to steadily push the rest of length inside.

"heh, guess you aren't as tight as we thought?" Craig said, smirking. Meanwhile Kenny was drooling on the belt and his legs were shaking as Craig started to rock his body. Placing his hands on Kenny's waist he gradually picked up speed but kept his thrusts smooth, enjoying how his cock looked sliding in and out of Kenny's hole. Kenny tried to buck his hips with Craig's thrusts but his position made it impossible. 

"You coming close to finishing already whore?" Craig asked in as contemptuous a voice he could manage for he was nearing his orgasm as well. Kenny knew there was a good chance that Craig would deny his orgasm so he frantically shook his head. 

Craig scoffed, "I know when you're close McCormick, you're getting tighter. You don't need to lie baby, I'll let you cum" he said with an unnerving smile Kenny didn't trust. But he didn't care, the knot was growing with every thrust, he felt slightly ashamed that he was close without Craig even striking his postulate. 

Kenny couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to moan and scream Craig's name when he came. He spit the belt out of his mouth and latched onto Craig's neck, his nails digging into Craig's flesh. He moaned and panted shamelessly, feeling reckless and slutty nearing his orgasm. 

"OH- oh _CRAIG_ yes!! Ah-ah-ah" he yelped with every hit. Craig gripped Kenny's waist harder and raised him up, thrusting into him quicker and harder, nearing his climax his body desired desperately. 

Finally, Craig hit his swollen prostrate and the jolt of total pleasure was all Kenny's body needed. His whole body clenched and spasmed as his cum sprayed onto his stomach.

"CRAIG OH FUCK!" Kenny shrieked. Hearing Kenny scream his name and his body trembling beneath him, Craig only had a few thrusts left before his nails dug into Kenny's waist as he buried his cock in Kenny's hole and came inside the condom. 

Craig's arms shook as he kept himself from collapsing onto Kenny's heaving body. 

"Tch. You've made a mess." Craig grunted as he ran one of his hands through his black dischelved hair, his forhead sweaty. Kenny looked up at Craig, his arms now loosely hanging around Craig's neck. He looked amazing, his sharp eyes still glaring into Kenny's hazy ones and his pretty mouth slightly open, breathing heavily. 

"Wait, what the fuck." Craig said suddenly,

"Hmm?" Kenny hummed lazily, still coming down from his high.

"What kind of punishment was that?!" He said angrily, "I just fucked you, AND let you cum? What the hell happened?!" 

Kenny couldn't help but let out a weak chuckle because of the genuine confusion in Craig's voice. 

"Well, you gave me one hell of an exercise" Kenny said smiling. Craig rolled his eyes but lent down and pecked Kenny's lips for the first time that night.

"Get in the shower." Craig said as he hoisted himself off of Kenny to lean over and throw away the used condom.

"Only if you join me." 

"Yeah, yeah." He huffed. 

Kenny rolled out of the bed and stumbled on his feet, but before he left for the bathroom he walked over to the other side of the bed and kissed Craig. As he turned away Craig reached over and slapped his ass, Kenny yelped and twisted around glaring at Craig.

"There, punishment given."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's some slightly different content, if you want to read the original and unchanged story either look up my user or search Axe Body Spray. 
> 
> Re-reading this i realized that it was definitely tame and pretty short. This was my first smut and I guess i was pretty apprehensive about how far I was going to take this down the BDSM lane. But if you guys want more serious hard core actual BDSM I will try and tackle it!


	8. Thoughts?

Hey, I've been jumbling the idea of making an omegaverse book but only if enough seem into it. 


	9. New Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBlack_Sweet/pseuds/AngelBlack_Sweet 
> 
> Lime.

Craig was laying on his bed, one arm behind his head and the other holding up his phone. It was 12:10 am, the light from the pale full moon cast odd but pretty shadows throughout his room. The light pitter patter of rain hit against his window and Craig let out a satisfied sigh. 

Nothing was better then this, well. it _could_ be better if he had a certain blonde sharing this peaceful moment with him. The more he thought about his boyfriend Kenny the more he felt discontent. But every time he thought about Kenng he always found himself smiling. They had only been dating for two months and things were still being worked out and experimented with. 

People never really saw Kenny in a deeper way then just, he's a chill, confident, pervy guy who had slept with every willing girl and a few suspected guys. But since Craig started dating Kenny, he obviously learned different things about him. Mainly that he was absolutely fucking _precious._

Craig might not have been the first person, or even first guy Kenny slept with, but he _was_ Kenny's first serious relationship. Kenny never dated anyone, he only had fuck buddies and he had never been in any kind of sincere relationships, either romantically or even platonically. He was almost surprised on their first, real romantic date to see how docile and shy Kenny became. 

It was the cutest and sweetest thing Craig ever seen, besides his hamster Stripe. 

He felt proud that Kenny allowed himself to strip away his fake personality which was being bombastic and inappropriate when he was with Craig. With Craig he felt safe, and since he felt safe, he subconsciously became his real self, obsessed with sweet words, soft touches and kind smiles. 

And, even though he wasn't Kenny's first time with someone, he _was_ the first guy who topped Kenny. 

Even though they were striving in their bond, Kenny was still stiff, still not used to being loved and Craig never gave up on his endevours to soften Kenny. 

He was always the one to take the initiative in matters such as dates, kisses and even just plan texting because Kenny wasn't sure what was normal things people did in relationships. Craig didn't care however, Kenny was his baby and he just wanted Kenng to know that. 

Kenny actually did know, and many times did he beat himself up for being a "horrible boyfriend." Even though he loved Craig taking care of him, he always felt guilty. Well, tonight was going to be different. This time he was going to send the first text! Kenny reached over to grab his cheep but well conditioned phone and pressed Craig's contact. 

"this is fine! I'm his boyfriend so it's perfectly normal to text him. Even if it's late...right?" Kenny whispered to himself, his hands trembling. 

"no, what am I thinking??? No one would randomly text this late at night! he's probably asleep..."

Despite the many times Craig texted or called Kenny in the dead of night and despite the fact that he knew Craig was a night owl, Kenny threw down his phone and curled up into a fetal position. Kenny sighed and pitied himself. 

_I want to see Craig so much...why am I so bad at this? I don't deserve to be in a relationship..and I most certainly don't deserve Craig...-_

Kenny's thoughts suddenly stopped and he sat straight up. It hit him, he understood. 

___________________________

Craig was starting to doze off, no longer enjoying the peace when he heard a sudden rap at the door. Though his face didn't react his heart jumped at the sound. He slowly got up and froze, there was his sweetheart, crouching outside his window, soaking wet and his puppy eyes looking back at him. Craig approached the window, feeling like he was in a dream. He lifted the window and helped the younger boy in. 

Kenny was shivering and looked up at Craig. Craig likewise was gazing down at him, his hand still on the open window ledge and Kenny's back getting sprinkled on. Kenny leaned in and pressed his cold, wet lips against Craig's warm smooth ones. Neither moved and Craig didn't know what to do. 

Kenny pulled back and looked down, feeling shy from Craig's silence. 

"I...wanted to see you. I'm sorry if you were sleeping bu- achew!" Kenny was interrupted by his own sneeze which seemed to cure Craig's brain deadness. 

"Oh my god, why did you come here without a rain coat? You're soaked through honey!" Craig exlaimed but in a quiet tone. He shut the window and led the sniffling boy into his bathroom. Clicking on the light he sat Kenny down on the closed toilet lid and bent down.

He slipped off Kenny's shoes which had holes through them so his socks were thoroughly soaked. He then slipped off his socks and Kenny blushed in embarrassment. Craig just smiled and rolled his eyes. Kenny was embarrassed about his feet even though they were small and pretty. But maybe that was why he was embarrassed. 

Craig them slipped off Kenny's uncomfortable wet shirt and put it in the sink. Kenny thought he was just going to get dry clothes for him but Craig got up and turned on the shower to hot. Kenny looked down at the floor and fidgeted, small butterflies filling his stomach. He had never showered with Craig, or anyone. 

_Oh wait, he's probably just turning the shower on for me to use. I can't believe I thought he was going to shower with me._ Kenny thought to himself, feelings of disapointment entering him. 

But when he cast a shy glance up at Craig he saw with astonishment that Craig had taken off his shirt, leaving him just in his grey briefs. 

"okay, lets get those uncomfy pants off." Craig said as he gently undid his jean's zipper and stood Kenny up. Kenny looked around, a blush covering his freckles as Craig worked his wet jeans down his thin legs. Kenny was always embarrassed by his thin body that came from mal-nutrition as a child. But every time they made love Craig made it a point to kiss his body all over. 

Kenny started spacing out until a soft kiss on his bare thigh jolted him awake and he looked down at Craig who had since taken his pants off and was kissing his thighs down to his knees. Kenny whined, which he always did when Craig showed affection to his body but Craig ignored his whines and kept on kissing. 

Finally Craig slipped down Kenny's boxers and Kenny couldn't look Craig in the eye. Craig got up, planted a kiss on his cheek and directed him to the shower. Kenny got in and just stood still under the warm water, wrapping his arms around himself. Not even a minute later the curtain opened and Craig got in. Kenny wanted to relax, he didn't understand why he felt so uptight.

He was yet to realise this but every time they spent time together alone he acted stiff during the first few minutes. But Craig knew this, and he also knew that every time Kenny would end up being soft and sweet and even goofy. He just had to warm him up and he always knew how, but this was their first time showering together and he was going to experiment. 

Kenny still didn't change his stance and looked down at the water flowing down his legs. He jumped slightly when he felt hands slide through his hair. 

He looked up at Craig over his shoulder with a questioning glance. 

"I'm going to wash your hair." Craig said non-chalantly. Kenny nodded quietly and looked back down. Craig's hands took turns running through his hair, getting it wet and floppy. 

"Can you turn around?" he asked quietly but he had already placed his hands on Kenny's small waist to direct Kenny to face him. "close your eyes please." 

Kenny obeyed and stood still, his arms wrapped around himself but not quite as tight. Craig worked his fingers in Kenny's hair in a massaging way as his hair was now plenty wet for shampoo. Kenny couldn't help but let out a soft sigh, enjoying his touch. He opened his eyes and looked at Craig's chest, mesmerized by how the droplets of water looked streaming down his firm but smooth torso. 

Craig removed his hands and let out a soft chuckle, Kenny glanced up. 

"Your hair is so long." Craig said, smiling at how the blonde hair fell into Kenny's eyes. 

"yeah, I need to cut it." Kenny mumbled back, a small smile on his lips as well. 

"I could do it for you after this shower." Craig offered but was already fully intent to do it. 

Kenny just nodded and looked back down towards Craig's chest. Craig started to hum quietly as he grabbed his shampoo. 

"I've wanted to bathe with you for a while." He said as he popped the lid open. 

Kenny blushed and asked shyly, 

"why?" 

Craig poured out a good amount of a light green substance.

"So you could smell like me.." Craig mumbled, almost embarrased. But Craig's embarrassment at his confession made Kenny smile. He dropped his arms to his side now.

"really?" he whispered quietly, looking up into Craig's dark green eyes. He nodded silently. 

"Can you keep your head tilted up?" He requested. It wasn't needed but he wanted to see his face. 

Kenny lifted his head and presented his face to Craig's. Craig ran his now soaped up hands through his hair and Kenny parted his lips, his eyes fluttering shut. Craig admired Kenny's beautiful face. Suddenly Kenny wrapped his arms around Craig's waist and placed his chin against Craig's chest. 

Craig felt his heart flutter and a blush crept on his face at the sudden intimate touch. A large grin came onto his face and he continued massaging the soap into Kenny's scalp. 

"mmm...this feels so nice...hun.." Kenny said, whispering the love name which after he uttered it couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh my god you're so fucking cute." Craig huffed sounding exasperated. Kenny blushed and smiled wider, moving his head to rest his cheek on Craig's chest. 

He hugged Craig tighter and enjoyed how the soapy water ran from his head down his body as Craig started washing his hair out. Craig who still had his hands tangled in his hair lifted his face up gently and lent down to connect his lips with Kenny's. 

Kenny sighed into the kiss and glided his hands up and down Craig's back and waist. Craig parted his lips to nibble on Kenny's bottom one. He slid his hands from Kenny's now cleaned hair and placed them underneath his cheeks, cupping them as he deepened the kiss once more, sliding his tongue over Kenny's. 

In this close, soft but powerful embrace, their lips pressed against each others and their bodies shamelessly touching each others, they felt like they were one, finally, truly connected to each other. 

Craig slowly closed his lips and pulled away from Kenny's, a soft noise coming from their seperation. Kenny placed the side of his face against Craig's chest one more so Craig rested his chin on top of Kenny's hair. 

After a few minutes Craig spoke,

"What made you come to my room all of a sudden?" Craig asked, his real meaning, _what gave you the confidence?_

Kenny remained silent for a minute. 

"Well, I was thinking to myself that I couldn't just go see you in the middle of the night. But all of a sudden it hit me. Even if you did happen to be asleep, or wasn't up for hanging out, it would be okay because I know that you truly _love me._ And since you love me, you wouldn't be mad. I understand what love is now. It's the ability to risk making mistakes but still trust in your partner that they wouldn't just suddenly hate you for it." Kenny explained in a quiet voice, and kissed Craig's neck. 

Craig smiled, and rocked his angel, experiencing a sort of happiness that he had never once felt before. 

He knew before but now he was 100 percent postive,

they'll be alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that this is entirely fluff and not at all lime and I owe a sort of apology to the one who gave me the prompt but I also want to thank you because even though I didn't write what you hinted at, it inspired me to write again <3


	10. Save me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Because I've been gone for a bit I've decided to do a long one for you guys. I don't know if I have to but just in case there is a serious panic attack during this oneshot so be aware.

Quiet scratches and snuffles came from Stripe's cage as he busied himself in whatever way hamsters do. The time was 12:40 am and the soft gleam of the moonlight proved it. 

Dark blue LED lights were strung along the ceiling and gave off a soft, peaceful glow. The quiet hum of the ceiling fan had an almost hypnotic sound to it that could lull anyone to sleep. A few articles of clothing were spread across the soft carpet floor but otherwise the room was clean and organized. 

It was a Friday night and Craig was unusually already asleep, feeling too tired to go out with his friends. He was usually a light sleeper, whenever Stripe would clang a small toy ball against his cage Craig would alway wake up. But for some reason, Craig was totally out of it. Craig was sleeping on his side, his black hair disheveled and quiet breaths escaped his parted lips. 

Though he was asleep peacefully, a certain blonde was up and feeling anxious. Kenny paced the floor of his shitty room. His hands continually ran through his hair in an almost Tweak fashion. He didn't know why he was freaking out. He was actually asleep just 10 minutes ago but something made him wake up and he was suddenly seized with anxiety and fear. 

He felt as though death was next to him, that he couldn't escape it. It was coming for him and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't want to die again, he didn't want to feel paranoid anymore. He wanted to feel _safe._ So often, since he was 9 even, he'd go out and keep South Park safe as Mysterion. Since then however he ditched the costume and just did nightly rounds. He was a good guy, but it also helped distract him. 

He always felt like he was on his own, mainly because no one knew he died over and over and over- he muffled a scream. He couldn't do it. He wanted to die, but he wanted to stay dead.

No...

He didn't want to die. 

He just wanted to live. 

Live like everyone else. Not paranoid with the thought that he could die at any moment. Not terrified at every seemingly harmless thing. The worst part was, he couldn't avoid. If he was going to die that day, then he was going to die. There was no way to avoid it. He tried to countless times. 

But this was new. Having a full out panic attack. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know who could help him. He was all alone. In this great, scary world, no one could save him. His thoughts once again escalated. Now his mind made him think he was already dead. But not dead, and that's it. No, it was as if he was in a constant state of death. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his body shook and he felt nauseous. His frantic eyes landed on his phone, almost animalisticaly he sprang for it. Grabbing it with shakey hands he violently pressed his messaging app.

He scrolled but didn't find anyone. No one was there. Makes sense, he was dead. Dead and alone. But then he saw it, a profile with no picture and seemingly no emotional connection. 

All it said was Craig Tucker. Kenny stared at it, his shoulders occasionally jumping and twitching against his consent. He pressed the icon. 

____________________________________________

_Bing_

_Bing_

_Bing_

_Bing_

_Bing_

Craig groaned and opened his eyes groggily. 

The endless notifications kept ringing through his ears. 

"Whatthefuck?" He grumbled to himself. He reached over and grabbed his phone. He saw the name McCormick pop up and clicked it in an effort to silence the neverending notifications. 

He was greeted with the essence of a panic attack. But it was more violent. More scared and desperate. Most of the texts were nonsense, mispelled words and repeated phrases but there was one message that made sense. 

Pleasehelp me im going to die i know i will pleasbe I dontt want to die anymor 

Craig threw off his covers. 

____________________________________________

"Oh god oh god oh god, no-no please go away, go away. Help me, somebody fucking help me. Why is no one coming to save me. Mom? Dad? Where is everyone? Oh god oh god." Kenny was on his bed, his knees against his chest and his forehead touching the mattress. He was covering his ears and frantically whispering, sobs violently heaving occasionally as he rocked himself as best he could in his position. 

He was so lost in his dark world, it was as if he was deaf and cut off from the real world, his mind playing tricks on him. He didn't hear Craig come through his broken window. Craig seen Tweak go through some bad freak outs, but this was different. This was scary. 

He slowly approached the bed where the thin blonde lay quivering and whispering to himself, begging for help. Craig was glad he came, even if he was scared. He slowly reached out a hand and softly touched Kenny's hunched over back. The boy froze, his frantic whispers stopped but his hands clasped his ears tighter. 

It was as if he was broken. In reality, the touch gripped him with such cold fear he couldn't do anything. It was Death. He knew it was. Craig was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. What he _did_ know however, was that Kenny needed help and Craig was going to have to suck up his selfish fear and take charge. Right now, Kenny's mind was against him, so it was up to Craig to stop it. 

He needed to wake Kenny up from his fear. 

"Kenny, its me Craig." He spoke clearly and strong, his hand still on Kenny's back. Kenny didn't respond. 

"Can you hear me talking to you? My hands on your back, that's all." He said, speaking nonchalantly and keeping his tone casually. Kenny still didn't release his tight grip on his ears but quiet sobs started again. 

He didn't think talking to Kenny was going to snap him out of his mindset if he couldn't even see Craig. He was going to have to do the hard thing. He grabbed Kenny's shoulders and quickly hoisted him up off of his knees. Kenny gasped and his sobs became violent. 

"No god let go of me, please, please! HELP ME SOME-" Craig smashed his lips against Kenny's frantic ones. Naturally Kenny reacted violently, thrashing against what his mind saw as an enemy. But Craig forced himself to be strong. Kenny asked him to save him, so he was going to. 

Craig, still grasping Kenny's shoulders shoved him down against the bed. After he managed to pin the manic boy down he released his lips and replaced them with his hand. Kenny's eyes were still squeezed shut and he struggled as much as he could. 

"Kenny open your eyes." Craig said, quietly but still firmly. Kenny still didn't seem to recognize it was Craig. His mind was keeping him imprisoned. Craig was no getting frustrated, he was peacefully asleep, he woke up by annoying frantic messages and then scared shitless. He was going to help this moron whether he wanted it or not, and Craig knew Kenny wanted it. 

"McCormick you'd better open those damn blue eyes or I swear to god." He suddenly said, speaking in his monotone voice. Maybe it was the name McCormick, or the familiar, deep voice, but something in him caused him to stop struggling but he was still sobbing and his eyes were still stubbornly closed. Maybe this being wasn't against him.

"McCormick I know you hear me, open your eyes."

Kenny hiccupped and heaved. He shook his head almost like a toddler. 

"N-no!" The word sounded forced out. 

"Why not?"

"Because I-I, (hic) I DON'TWANNABESCARED." He sobbed, now he really sounded like a child, but a tormented child. 

"You won't be, I'm not _that_ ugly." Craig responded. 

"WHAT- what will I-, what, whatwill I SEE." He asked, his crying still hysterical. 

"You'll see me, Craig. I have black hair and stupid fuckin eyes." He answered. "I promise." 

Kenny cried, his body somehow still having the ability to produce tears. 

"Come on, you can do it." Craig coaxed. 

Kenny hiccupped and sniffled, breathing through his mouth as his nose was clogged. He made little squeaks and gasps as he slowly started to crack open his eyes. His wails got a little louder the more he opened his tear covered eyes, his eyelashes wet and stuck together. Something in him however suddenly made him open his eyes completely and quickly. He stared at Craig, who was there as he said he would be, his eyes red and puffy. 

"See?" Craig said quietly. Now that Kenny saw Craig, Craig felt more in control, but it wasn't over yet. It was as if Kenny was subdued, his mouth open and sniffles subconsciously happening, but his eyes were searching Craig's. 

Craig started to lift Kenny off his back which caused Kenny to start crying again, but it was more like dry heaving now, all moisture for tears depleted. Craig used his right hand to support Kenny's weak neck and continued to raise him up. Kenny felt lightheaded and weak, letting Craig control his body. 

Soon Kenny was sitting upright on the edge of the mattress and Craig was knealing in front of him watching Kenny carefully who was still in a scared mindset. 

"What are you sitting on McCormick?" Craig suddenly asked. Kenny looked at him confused through blurry eyes.

"H-huh?" He sobbed out, his body still trembling. 

"I said, what are you sitting on?" Craig repeated patiently. Kenny gasped and sniffled for a minute. 

"Its, it's..what?" He asked again, his mind foggy and confused at Craig's question. 

Craig didn't mind, he just repeated his question. Kenny blinked and bit his wet lips a couple of times. Finally he looked down and around him.

"A- a (hic) bed." He finally answered, but he still sounded scared.

"Ehh, it's not really a bed." Craig challenged. Kenny actually huffed which was a good sign. 

"It-it's a mattress." He corrected. 

"Good job!" Craig said. 

"What is this room?" He asked next.

"Huh?" Kenny sobbed out.

"I mean, what do you call this room?" Craig asked. 

Kenny sat there, looking at Craig. It took him a while to register the question in his hysteric mind. He thought for a second. 

"A..a bedroom?" He answered, hiccuping and dragging a hand underneath his nose. He felt hot and sweaty and his body still shook as if he just threw up. 

"Yep! You're doin great." Craig encouraged. 

Kenny almost smiled. 

"Now what's that next to your bed?" 

Kenny followed where Craig was pointing at which was a makeshift bed table, but was actually just a cardboard box. Kenny understood the question quicker.

"It's a cardboard box." He said, his voice softer and his posture was beginning to slack from its uptight position. 

"What do you use it for?" Craig asked next. 

"Like- I d-don't (hic) k-know...plates and stuff?" Kenny answered, his voice was now at a normal volume but was still very shakey. Craig looked up at Kenny and smiled, but Kenny was still looking at the cardboard. Craig let Kenny sit there, his breathing becoming slower. Soon Kenny turned Craig and looked at him. He didn't say anything but Craig could see in his eyes that he was back. 

"You look pretty sweaty. I'm going to get some new clothes for you, okay?" Craig finally said whispering. Kenny nodded shakily. Craig slowly got up and went to Kenny's small wood dresser that was very scratched. He took out a simple white t-shirt and a fresh pair of briefs. 

He walked back to the quiet, trembling boy. His body was still shakey but he was mentally okay. Craig kneeled in front of Kenny once again and slipped off his socks. Kenny looked away as Craig got up and slipped off his sweaty shirt leaving him in old soccer shorts. 

"Do you want to change your briefs yourself or are you okay with me doing it?" Craig asked quietly. Kenny blushed a little but still looked away. Craig took that as an ok. He changed his position a bit and slipped off his soccer shorts. Kenny wasn't actually wearing briefs underneath the shorts so Craig simply, with cooperation from Kenny, slipped the clean underwear on. It wasn't awkward for Craig, he'd seen dicks before, it also helped that he was gay. Kenny however was still not making eye contact. 

Craig once again stood up with the t-shirt and leaned over Kenny's small frame. 

"Raise your arms please." Craig requested. Kenny obeyed and shakily raised his arms above his head. Craig took this opportunity to look at Kenny's pitiful body. It was so thin...and scarred. Craig snapped out of it and slipped the shirt over Kenny's head. The cool, clean shirt was finally over Kenny's head. Kenny felt refreshed and he looked up. Craig was so close to him. Craig likewise was looking down at Kenny. 

The atmosphere was different. It was quiet and suddenly Kenny recalled something. 

"You..kissed me." He whispered, their faces suddenly much closer. Craig instinctively looked down at Kenny's lips, then flicked back up to Kenny's eyes. 

"I panicked." He justified. Kenny huffed out a small smile. Silence resumed once again. Kenny studied Craig's face.

"You were right, Craig." He said. Craig looked at him, questioning.

"You're not that ugly." He continued. Craig smiled. Suddenly Kenny lifted himself off the bed slightly and connected his lips onto Craig's. Craig startled just a bit but was quickly won over. The kiss was tentative and cautious, as if neither really knew what was happening. But Craig closed his eyes and leaned down, breathing in. 

Kenny sighed and wrapped his arms around Craig's neck, pulling him closer. Soon Kenny was on his back and Craig had his left arm next to Kenny's head and his other hand was holding Kenny's bare leg over his waist. The kiss was deep, Craig's head was tilted and his jaw was moving slowly and smoothly. Kenny was happily surprised at how good Craig was at kissing. Kenny had one arm still wrapped around Craig's neck but his other one was bunching up Craig's sweatshirt. 

He didn't know what was happening. He didn't know why Craig was kissing him, he didn't know why Craig helped him or why he even came. All he did know what how comforting it was to feel Craig's weight pressed against him, pushing his smaller body deeper into the mattress. He also knew how good it felt to be touched like this, having Craig touching him so confidently. He thought he was going to melt when Craig separated the kiss only to kiss down his jaw and to his neck, sometimes giving butterfly kisses to little nips and then to sucking on the nape of his neck. 

Craig slowly started sliding his hand up and down Kenny's thigh. Kenny indulged in the sound of cloth rubbing and the crinkling of the old mattress as they moved against it. Even though he didn't know _why_ Craig was doing this he knew that this was the safest he had ever felt. And that night was the best night he had ever spent with someone. They didn't just have sex, they made love and when Kenny opened his eyes the next morning, he saw Craig Tucker sleeping next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This was the longest oneshot, or even chapter in general that I've ever written. I'm sorry if some people wanted more smut but it didn't feel appropriate and also I was pretty exhausted with this oneshot 😂
> 
> I thank you for reading and I also want to ask you guys to read my Omegaverse book! Its linked down below, thanks!!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936329


	11. Teaser.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most people assumed they knew everything about Kenny's sexual exploits and sex life in general from how often he would carelessly blabber about it, but there was one big ole secret relationship Kenny had that was far more naughtier then anything he spoke about before. 
> 
> BDSM vibes. Smut. (Der)

The fresh rain water flowed into the numerous gutters. The morning sun produced a very pretty effect on the wet roads and the air carried the natural scent that comes after a storm. 

Because of these weather conditions Kenny felt happy and energetic, walking with a skip in his step and constantly inhaling the fresh air. 

It was the perfect day to be a brat. 

To others it seemed like it was just another normal, dull school day but the sun always made Kenny feel great and on top of the world. He stood next to Cartman, Stan and Kyle and constantly fidgeted while waiting for the bus. 

He was aching to go to school, which he never thought he'd feel before, but something about the clear blue sky, the way the trees swayed slowly and the brisk breeze made him want to be naughty. 

Naughty to a certain sociop- raven haired boy.

Finally he was sitting in the school bus glancing out the window then over the seat in front of him then back to the window. He felt butterflies in his stomach and he wondered what he would even do. 

He knew that Craig and his friends stopped taking the bus ever since Token got his own car but it just gave Kenny more time to get worked up. 

The reason he was so excited to act bad was because Craig and him had a _special_ kind of relationship. One that had certain rules and conditions. Craig, the guy everyone supposed to be vanilla and probably boring in bed was in fact, an absolute **Beast**. 

Kenny still blushed at the thought of the first time he and Craig had sex, just the absolute shock that overtook him during the _whole night._

Craig told Kenny that he wanted to have a secret relationship, not because he cared about his reputation but because the drama it would cause. Even though Tweek actually came out as bi and was currently dating a girl, everyone was still part of the Creek cult. 

He knew that no matter how long he and Kenny would have been dating, people would always get in their faces. Anyways, he thought it was exciting and even romantic. Obviously he couldn't hide it from his bestfriends, Tweek and Token but he actually liked that at least two people knew about it.

Craig never woke up and considered that Kenny might act up because as sexual as it sounds, he was a genuinly good boy. Kenny would do _anything_ to please Craig so he happily obeyed the rules. He thought their relationship was erotic anyways. 

But today Craig was going to go through a very long and _hard_ [( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)] day. 

The bus finally arrived and Kenny felt like screaming at how slow the kids in front of him were leaving the bus. Finally he was out of the bus and not so subtlety rushed into the school, his friends looking after him confused.

_Please be at your locker._

Finally he saw him and he felt like his soul left his body. Why did he look so gorgeous? 

In actuality Craig looked like he always looked. He had a pair of black simple industrial bars, his hair was shaved close to his neck but was fluffy and curled in the front of his face. He wore a fashionably large black and red flannel shirt with a black t-shirt underneath. His casual black jeans purposely looked worn down at his thighs and knees. Topping off the look was a black ring and converse shoes. 

Kenny knew Craig was attractive, but it wasn't just his physical looks. His attitude was unlike any others. He wasn't gothic or a "bad boy" though he sometimes looked the part. Though he was mainly silent, his eyes carried a kind of confidence and cockiness. He was laid back and always seemed disinterested but at the same time he was aware of all the happenings that went on in South Park. 

He was second to Kyle in having the best grades and he really had no beef with anyone. People in South Park only respected others from fear, but most people respected Craig because he was an alright guy. His masculinity never felt threatened so he never acted like the majority of guys who _do_ have fragile masculinity. 

Unlike how the chaos of South Park affected everyone, including Kenny, it never reached him. He simply didn't care. He just lived his life the way he wanted and never involved himself with the activities of South Park. That was another reason he didn't want people to know he was with Kenny, it would shatter the population. 

People liked Kenny, he was funny, attractive and also seemed unbothered with the world, even though he _was_ bothered. But people would hate it if they knew these two personalities were together. Especially since people liked shipping Kenny with Butters. He always laughed when he saw doodles of him clearly being the top of the relationship because in reality he might as well have a dildo in him 24/7. 

Kenny felt his heart flutter knowing that the most wonderful guy in South Park was all his. Craig glanced at Kenny and instantly felt better, seeing his angel always cheered him up a bit. But he kept his happiness on the inside and turned back to his locker which he was attempting to open. 

Kenny started to walk past him and Craig once again felt the excitement of their hidden relationship. He'd have to sneak Kenny away for some kissing at lunch break. 

Craig was about to throw his backpack in the locker when he felt a ghost of a hand brush his ass. He sharply turned his head to see Kenny walk past him and turn into the boys restroom. 

Kenny smoothly entered the restroom though he didn't know why and immediately bent over to gush, covering his mouth with his hands and repressing a squeal. He felt the rush of excitement from breaking a rule. 

The door opened and Kenny immediately stood straight and started messing with his hair, his face red and his heart beating fast from the shock. He saw Craig out of the corner of his eye but ignored him, obeying the rules. 

Craig stood next to him, crossing his arms and glaring down at Kenny. Kenny felt his body tremble against his will but stubbornly continued staring at his reflection. 

"Kenny." 

Kenny glanced at Craig casually.

"What's good?" Kenny mumbled emotionally. 

Craig rolled his eyes and grabbed Kenny's arm, forcing Kenny to face him. But before Craig could do anything Kenny smirked and grabbed the hand that was gripping his arm and moved it off of him. 

"Now, now. Don't go breaking the rules." He whispered in Craig's ear before moving back and leaving the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1. Really just wanted to get a chapter out for you all! Side note, look up Junknight bc I love their crenny art and she did a short comic that this story is kind of inspired by. I think they are on tumblr.


	12. Chapter 12

I HATE MY FUCKING LIFE I JATE MY LIFE AND I HATE EVEYRON WHO SUPPORTS IT. I JYST FIXMINF DLETEDD THE STUOUD FUCKING ONEHAOTS SO MAJY WORDS AND I FIXKING PRESSED CANCEL I WANT TO DIE I QHITE I HATE EVERY8JT IM SO FUCKING SICK OF THTHITHTHIS SHIT MAN. RHIS IS BULLSHIT RHISB IS A BOTTLE OF ASS JUICE. IM GOING TO PUNT MYSELF OFF A CLIFF. I EAS ALMSOY FUCKING FINSIHED IT WA SGREAT AND NOWNITS GONE. WHY DDOES EVERHONE HATE ME SCREW YOU. FUCK THIS SHIT. IM DONT WITH EIRH THIS BULLSHIT. 


	13. :^^^^

Ite, so, bc of that...fiasco, I'm actually gonna start working on my omegaverse book!! Don't worry, whenever I need a break from it or am just lacking inspo, I'll come here and write a oneshot or two. I don't know how long the book will be, there's gonna be plot but it's also gonna be... _rough._ Because...its an omegaverse book so. Anywho, I have my own ideas for how this world is gonna be and I'm pretty excited to share em all! 

Special thanks to all of my supporting readers, I hope to see u guys in my book! 

Love y'all <3

Edit: New chapter out! Its short but my phones almost dead and I need to get out of bed lmao. Just click my profile to find it! Any and all feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
